


To The Moon

by SailMyShips



Series: Freebird Games AUs [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, To The Moon, an amazing RPG game, be prepared, because I had to make this AU, before or after this fic, or playing it, please consider watching a playthrough, the game has made me sob many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: Have you ever had a dying wish?A wish that's traveled with you through your life, and as you lay, dying, the wish too, die with you.That's where Doctors Lup Rockport and Barry Bluejeans come in. A head technician and chief scientist at IPRE Corporation, where their job is quite strange. They give people another chance at life- literally.Well, almost. Tasked with visiting dying patients, the two doctors insert themselves in the patient's memories, allowing links and memories to be linked to motivate the person to accomplish their dying wish before they take their final breath.Magnus Burnsides, an 87 year old man on his deathbed, wishes to go to the moon.Join Dr. Lup and Barry as they travel through a dying man's memories to send him into space, as they do their best to get him there- regardless of what it may cost.





	1. Chapter One - Act One Pt. 1

The evening air was peaceful- a slight breeze, crickets chirping, the occasional owl. The world around felt at peace, the softness enough to lull anyone into a deep slumber. A large house seated near a cliff side stood tall and still, most windows dark except from the living room, and a small room upstairs. The faint sound of piano could be heard from outside, the scene was truly beautiful, and tranquil.

That tranquility was soon broken, however, by loud tiring screeching and a large crash, echoing through the night, quieting the singing crickets and hooting owls. At the scene of the loud noise, down the hill by the road, a black, sleek car was smoking some, front crushed against a tree. Two people stumbled out, both perfectly fine, but the driver looked sheepish, while the passenger looked annoyed.

“ _ Where  _ were you looking Lup?” The question made the girl scoff, throwing her braided hair behind her shoulder.

“Well, I’m  _ sorry  _ I decided to  _ heroically  _ swerve to avoid the damn squirrel that came out of nowhere!” She threw her hands up, allowing them to land on her hips as she stared across the hood of the car to her bispecaled companion, who shook his head, turning to look into the road. 

A flattened squirrel sat where Lup had swerved away from, and he turned back around, deadpanned look on his face. “You ran it over regardless.” 

Lup stood on her tiptoes, peering over the car to see the now roadkill. “Oh...damn…”

Her companion, whose name tag read “Dr. Barry Bluejeans” adjusted his glasses, leaning against their car slightly. “You ran it over... _ and  _ hit a tree. Really, two for one tonight.”

He received an eye roll. “At least is isn’t  _ our  _ car, a company car crash is nothing to sneeze at.”

“You’re kidding...right? RQ is gonna  _ kill  _ us.” Sure their boss was a kind woman, someone who her employees trusted to go to with any issues or concerns, and a woman they also knew they could invite to big life moments and it wouldn’t feel awkward. But still. A company car crash  _ wasn’t  _ a minor deal.

“Well…” She pondered, before snapping, “We’ll just say I was saving a puppy! A puppy ran into the road and I, the ever so quick witted doctor, swerved to- “

“She prefers cats.”

“...Why is the world  _ so  _ cruel?  _ Fine,  _ whatever fluff ball she likes. Crisis averted!”

Barry rolled his eyes, moving to walk away, “Grab the equipment.”

Lup nodded, opening her door to grab the all too heavy equipment box, already feeling like her arms were gonna fall off. As she walked ahead, Barry trailing behind her, she heard the sound of the doors locking, rolling her eyes. Who would wanna steal their car  _ now? _

As the two trugged their way up the small mountain, Lup began to sweat. There were several sets of stairs, not too long, but God why were there so many? She stopped cold in her tracks, and Barry nearly ran into her, eyes widening as they both stared at what lay at the top of the stairs.

“...Who put the boulder there?”

Lup snorted, “Nature...probably. Could be their security system. Stopped us.”

Barry cursed, “We don’t have time for this- I’m gonna try and push it.” He moved past her and she grunted, shifting the weight of the equipment. 

“We could just call it a night you know? Go home...sleep...do some other activities?”

Barry ignored her, but her message was clearly heard, said for the light blush on his cheeks. He rolled his sleeves up, (honestly, Lup was  _ not  _ a fan of the lab coats but hey company dress code is final), and he quietly counted to himself.

Giving all his strength, he pushed the boulder…

...and promptly fell on his front, the ‘boulder’ all but flying away, hitting the next incline and bouncing away, falling all the way down to their car.

“I...okay?”

“Well that wasn’t any boulder.”

Barry stood up, dusting his chest off. “We...don’t have time for this. C’mon.” Lup nodded, and the two continued their exhausting trip up the hill.

By the time they made it to the top, she’s sure she lost half her body weight to sweat.

Inside the house, the peaceful piano melody had picked back up, but was once again stopped by the two doctors outside. This time, however, was due to a loud knock on the door. The boy, a small, freckled face kid, who was running around the piano stopped, and turned to the stairs. 

“Daddy! They’re here!”

A minute or two passed outside, Barry looking up and down the house. “Not a bad retirement home.”

Lup shrugged her shoulders, leaning on one leg. “Meh, I could do better.”

Barry gave her a side look, one which she promptly ignored. “Mkay. Night shifts- love ‘em or no?”

“...what?”

“You heard me!”

“You dumb owl, you know my answer.” She snorted at the stupid nickname.

Another minute passed, and Lup kicked the dirt at her feet. “Probably another long all nighter.” Barry hummed in response, “They may not have coffee here.”

“We’ll just order some then.”

“I’d rather not spend money tonight.”

“I’ll buy it, my treat.” She smiled, nodding to herself, hell yeah.

The door opened, revealing an older man, coming up to Lup’s chest. He motioned the two to come in and Barry walked in first, Lup leaning down to grab the equipment.

“Dr. Lup and Dr. Barry, I’m guessing?” The two nodded, “Thanks for coming at such short notice.”

“Eh, deaths aren’t really something one can predict easily.” Barry let his foot move back, kicking her toes lightly.

“Are you the patient’s brother?” Barry asked, ignoring the glare sent at his back.

“Oh, no I’m just the caretaker, Merle.”

Two small children ran past, the girl chasing her brother who was holding glasses over his head, presumably hers. 

“And those are my dumb kids, Mavis and Mookie.” His voice was kind as he looked after where they ran, “This job ain’t a 9 to 5 one so...Maggie let us live here.”

“I suppose this, ‘Maggie’ is our...gal? Patient?”

“Maggie?” Lup stepped back some, “If we’re dealing with some little girl we’re probably not the best ones to have here. We- “

“No no, it’s just a nickname...he likes to be called that. He’s upstairs now with his doctor. Medical, doctor. If you two wanna follow me.” He set off towards the stairs, and Barry moved to follow, before turning to look at Lup.

“Grab the case. Let’s go. No time to waste.”

He walked up the stairs and Lup stared at his back, eyes dead. “When my back breaks I’m suing you with an insurance claim.” If she was heard or not, went unknown. 

She followed after Barry, meeting him at the top of the stairs.

Down below the oldest child peeked from where they were hiding, “Okay, they’re gone!”

“C’mon Mavvie!” He grabbed his sisters wrist, pulling her back to the piano, “Play now! Play!”

She laughed lightly, sitting on the seat and moving so Mookie could sit next to her comfortably. Her fingers started moving, gliding across the keys gracefully. 

Lup nearly ran into Barry’s back, the later of the two having stopped to listen to the music from downstairs. “For kids their age they’re pretty good.”

“Hey Barold, no time to waste. You said that remember? And looks to me like  _ I’m  _ the one carrying a box that weighs the same as a small planet.”

Barry rolled his eyes, moving forward into the master bedroom. The bedroom was rather large, a bed sat in the middle of it all. In the bed, an old man laid, hair gone a shiny gray, eyes peacefully shut, a steady rise and fall of his chest. Lup leaned forward some, murmuring in Barry’s ear, “Think he changed his name to Burnsides after growing those bad boys out or you think they just happen to run in the family?”

Barry shushed her, turning as the doctor walked up to them two.

“Doctor Thacker.” He shook their hands, introducing themselves, “He’s...not responsive currently. But he’s still consciously hanging on. I’m not sure how long you two will have so...I would hurry.”

Merle walked to the two, “Are you...ready to set everything up?”

Barry nodded, and him and Lup go to work, setting everything up, going as quick as they were able. When a man’s life was just about over and you had to work before then, you tended to work quickly.


	2. Chapter Two - Act One Pt. 2

Merle watched as the two finished setting up, eyes watching them with interest. “Are you two sure that...like, household power will work?”

Lup nodded, “Don’t worry, we’re  _ the  _ experts on this.” Barry moved to flip the switch, and instantly all the lights in the room dimmed, plunging them into an eerie shadowy light. 

“Aw shit.” Lup cursed, grateful when the lights came back up to full power. She turned to Merle and Dr. Thacker, “Just...our procedure! Keeps everyone on their toes!”

Barry rolled his eyes, watching as the screen unfolded, illuminating Lup’s face as she typed away. He walked over to Dr. Thacker, arms crossing over his chest.

“How’s he doing?”

“Not too hot,” Thacker put his hands in his pockets, “He’s barely holding on. I’d say he had about a day or two left? Give or take.”

He nodded, “Well, that’s all we need.” 

“So...you two are able to grant him anything he wishes for?”

“Well,” Barry tilted his head, “We’re definitely going to try, to say the least.” 

“But!” Lup butt in, turning in her chair, “We always succeed! Because we’re the best.”

A moment of silence passed before Barry turned back to Merle, “So, what’s his wish?”

“Money? Fame?” Lup asked, turning back to the screen.

“...The moon.” The two paused, turning to Merle.

“The...moon?”

“The moon. He wishes to go to the moon.”

“I- okay? The geezers keep on wanting weirder shit huh?” Barry swiped at her in a small fashion, shushing her.

Merle continued, “You...will be able to do this, right?”

“Well, that depends.”

“He means yes.”

“Why not tell us about Maggie here?”

“Well,” Merle trailed off, “That...I can’t help with much. I don’t really know him. Maggie’s an odd man, through the years that I’ve worked here he hardly spoke. He worked as a carpenter for basically all of his life, and his wife passed away almost two years ago today. But details?” He shook his head, “I don’t know much.”

Lup snorted, mumbling under her breath, “I’d probably have known more if I were his damn paper girl.”

“Just,” Barry turned towards her, “Shush. And do your thing.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Well, if you want to look around the house, I won’t stop you.” Barry nodded, thanking him. “I doubt Maggie would mind, after all he did sign for you two.” 

“So who plays Sherlock?” Barry had walked over to Lup, who looked up from her seat.

“I got this. I actually  _ played  _ Sherlock in a high school musical version. But they had changed to so I felt, ‘more comfortable’, so her name was  _ Shurely  _ Holmes. And- “

“Lup, you know I love your stories but we don’t have much time now.” She nodded, moving from her seat to allow Barry to sit. 

“Just finish configuring this.”

“My kids will be able to show you around, they’re probably downstairs at the piano.” Lup nodded, moving to leave the room.

“Oh hey, wait.” Thacker softly grabbed her arm, and she turned, allowing him to place a small object in her hand, “This is a remote patient monitor, it’ll keep you updated on Maggie’s heart status.”

She thanked him, pocketing it before moving once more to leave the room. Her biceps were still sore from carrying that damn equipment box. She headed into the small off room, a door she almost missed. Four small paintings lined the wall, a lighthouse, a curly haired woman, a stuffed platypus, and three figures, one she supposed was young Maggie.

Exiting the room she moved towards the stairs, stepping carefully down them, hearing the music from before. Barry was right, she was very good at the piano.

“Hey you two,” She spoke, as to not startle them. 

“What do ya want?” The boy spoke, and his sister elbowed him, whispering a ‘be nice’. 

“Your mom told me you two could show me around.” 

“Alright, we- “  
“Maybe we will, maybe we won’t!”

Mavis gave her brother the side eye, and Lup raised an eyebrow. “Maybe?”

“Yeah! Maybe! I think we need a  _ little  _ convincing.”

“Mooking, I- “

“No no,” Lup crossed her arms, “What do you want little punk?”

“A trillion dollars!” Mookie yelled, standing up on the bench.

Mavis face palmed, sighing hard into her hands. “Mookie…”

“Or...the candy canes dad hides on top of the fridge.” He slowly sat, legs swinging over the edge of the bench. 

“I’m...sorry?”

“Dad keeps this  _ huge  _ candy cane on the fridge, won’t give it to us cause it’ll rot our teeths. ‘N we can’t reach it. It’s in the kitchen. Dad said we can have it when our chores are done. Blah.”

Lup rolled her eyes, arms remaining crossed as she walked towards the kitchen. A dumb quest to start her long night, great. “You’re lucky I don’t just tell your father!” She entered the kitchen, moving towards the fridge, quickly climbing up onto a counter to grab it before hopping off.

“Hells yeah. Like taking candy from a baby. A baby that’s also a fridge. So not a baby.” She left the room, moving to the kids before placing it before them. “A deals a deal. Candycane, tour.”

Mookie nodded, grabbing the candy before his sisters hand. “Tour!”

“Where should we go first?”  
“Weird room!”

“Weird room?”

Mavis pushed her glasses up some, “Yeah, Mr. Magnus has this room. It’s...strange really. He normally keeps it locked, but lately he’s left it unlocked. So.” She motioned for her to follow them, walking down another flight of stairs.

So many stairs. 

“This is the basement! The doors there!”

She nodded, leaving the two kids to sit on the stairs as she opened the door, hands feeling around the wall for a light switch. Once locating it, she was momentarily blinded. Once her eyes adjusted, she wasn’t sure what to make of the sight before her. Littered all across the floor, all across a table and chairs, were origami bunnies. Some pink, some blue, some white, some yellow. The only difference was the stuffed toy sat in the middle of the table, a stuffed platypus. What a strange creature...she poked it lightly, must be the same one from the painting upstairs.

Unsure what else to make of this, she exited the room, Mavis and Mookie perking up when they saw her. “Strange, right?”

“Yeah. That’s putting it lightly.”

“That’s not it- there’s even more in the lighthouse outside.”

“More?”

“Yeah, tons more.” Mavis nodded, “I tried counting them once, but once I hit over a hundred I got tired. Do you want to see them? I have the key there.”

Lup rubbed the back of her neck, “Normally I’d say yes, but the machine should almost be up and running and well...Maggie won’t be able to uh, wait for us much longer.” Mavis nodded but Mookie pouted.

“Aw mans, I wanted to go find my bouncy ball!”

“Your bouncy ball?”

“Yeah! Looks like a boulder!”

“I, uh, yeah, sounds cool kid.” She nodded, grabbing the rail and walking upstairs, hating herself for saying yes to this assignment. Her legs were sore, her arms were tired, and this place was only just stairs. 

At the top of the house she noticed Mavis and Mookie still trailing behind her, and she turned, motioning for them to go back downstairs. “No point in staying up here kiddos, lots of boring stuff.”

Mavis nodded, grabbing Mookie’s wrist and taking him downstairs, ignoring his complaining.

“What the hell were you doing?” Barry questioned the moment she walked in, causing Lup to roll her eyes.

“Burning ants with a magnifying glass.”

“Using the moon?”

“Fine, I was taking a nap.” She crossed her arms, “Jeez, lay off my back would ya? You make it so hard to be a smartass.” 

“You’re not bad at being half of it…”

“You know what- “

“Your helmets on the couch. Hurry up.” She sighed, moving towards the couch, sitting down and grabbing the helmet.

“You ready?” She nodded, “Alright, here we go.”

They placed their helmets on, turning a few dials before the procedure started in full.


End file.
